Life As A Dog
by ForgottenAffection
Summary: All the Naruto characters are dogs what will sasuke do when two dogs run into his life? And why are the being chased?
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is my first attempt at a real story so if you have anything to say please do, but no flames please**

**i do not own any Naruto characters i only own Raven she is a character i made up**

_things that are in italics are thoughts_

* * *

Have you ever had a day when all you want to do is nothing but you have to do things? That is exactly how this dog feels today. That's right Sasuke is a dog with raven fur, paws, two pointy ears, a tail, and red eyes. He lives on the streets with his best friend Naruto who looks more like a fox then a dog.

The two of them were looking for some food when they heard something coming their way. They looked and then a two blurs ran past them following them were five other dogs. They looked at each other with the same expression.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked clearly puzzled.

I really don't care," responded Sasuke. "Well I'm going to see whats going on you coming?" Naruto stated. "Hn" was all the response he got. "Sasuke I wish that you would talk more instead of just saying that!" exclaimed Naruto.

**Sasuke POV**

We ran in the direction that the dogs had gone, we ended up at a dead end. The two dogs that ran past us were cornered. They were both female, they both also had raven colored fur, and the differences were that one of them was a bit taller then the other and the smaller one had lavender eyes and the other had brown eyes.

The dogs that were following them looked like they were getting ready to attack them. Then the taller dog of the two dogs said something.

"Gosh all we did was take a bit of food and all hell breaks loose with you guys." The leader of the dogs growled "Well you should know that for all of us just a bit of food can mean a lot to all of us Raven."

"Well then so what are you going to do now leader?" The dog I'm guessing is Raven growled back. "Temper, temper Raven. Do you not see that you are out numbered?" stated Leader.

Raven stated back quite calmly"I see that and I can take all of you on."

"Let's see if you can stick to that. Go" Command Leader. Then the dogs that were with him all went for Raven. There was snarling, growling, yelps, and whimpersin the heap of dogs. The smaller of the two was being corned into the wall by Leader. He looked as though he was going to attack her. I did something that was way different for me I ran in front of the dog and Naruto was right behind me. _What the hell am I doing?_I thought to myself. Then the leader stoped looked at me and said"Move out of my way this has nothing to do with you two"

I looked at him and said calmly "No"

Next thing I saw was Raven had tackled the leader and was growling at him. I looked behind me and saw all of the dogs that had went after Raver were now on the ground or nursing their wounds. I looked back at Raven more closely and she did have some wounds of her own.

"Leave them and Hinata out of this. This has nothing to do with them." she snarled at Leader.

"Fine then I will deal with you then Hinata." Leader barked at Raven. Then he lunged for her throat.

* * *

**So what do you think was it good bat leave me a reveiw and let me know thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm sorry for not updating for a while, and sorry about the double chapter thing sorry again. I accidently hit the wrong file so ya sorry. And here is the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, but I do own Raven**

* * *

**Sasuke**** POV**

She jumped out of the way just before he bit her and all he got was air where her throat was. There was a fire in her eye that wasn't there before. She turned grabbed his throat in her mouth and stayed there. He clawed at her and tried to bit her but she wouldn't let go.

"Raven let him go." Hinata said softly.

The fire dimmed for her eyes and she let him go. He was gasping for breath and when he got his breath back and said, "This is not over Raven." then he and his followers left.

"Wow what was that all about?" Asked a very curious Naruto

"Nothing that concerns you." Raven snapped at him.

"Raven they helped us out, don't be so mean to them." Added Hinata. After a long pause during which Raven and Hinata were having a staring contest, Raven gave up and said "Fine I'm sorry and thanks."

She tuned and walked away Hinata seamed to hesitate for a moment "Hinata are you coming or not?" Raven called "Sorry I'm coming", she looked back at us and added softly "Thank you" and ran to catch up to Raven. They stared talking right there in the mouth of the ally

"I wonder what they are talking about" Naruto said softly for once which shocked me.

Then Hinata came back and asked us with grin on her face, "Do you want to come with us?"

"Ya of course we will go with you! Right Sasuke?!?!" He practically screamed in my ear.

I gave my usual 'Hn' and she took that as a yes.

"Great! Come on let's go." She ran back to Raven and they waited to for us to reach them.

We walked to them and they started to walk and we followed

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked trying to start a conversation with them.

"Raven is helping me find my owners." Hinata answered

Ok that got my attention "What do you mean did you get separated from them?" I asked.

Naruto had this really weird look on his face. I guess it was because I was asking something and also talking to other dogs.

"Umm ya I did and I was looking for them and I got lost and Raven found me she said she would help me, so here we are." Hinata answered.

"Oh ok then. That's cool I guess." Naruto stated.

"THERE YOU ARE!! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!! Came a voice from behind us.

* * *

**ok so how did you like this chapter it was longer then the other one and I am not going to update until I get at least 5 more reviews so sorry to the people who like it.**


End file.
